gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhea Harte
' '''Lady Rhea Harte is the second child and only daughter of House Harte. She has the look of the House Harte: dark hair, light brown eyes. A young maiden, Rhea is overprotected and sheltered. From a young age, Rhea has helped her mother run House Harte as she learns to become a good wife. Servants prefer to go Rhea with issues as she is fair and level-headed. Rhea enjoys reading, sewing, and exploring castles. At sunset, she can often be found basking in the last days’ light overlooking the lands around. She is smart and creative but lacks confidence and determination like many young maids. Rhea spends most of her time with Lady Joanna Plumm and fellow handmaiden Myriah Westerling at the Rock. HISTORY '''Seventh Era:' Lady Talla Harte forbids Rhea from going to the Tarbeck Tournament causing a cascade of misfortune to befall the young Harte. Upon her father's arrival home, she learns she is to be the handmaiden to Joanna Lannett. Shortly after, Rhea arrives at Casterly Rock and joins Lady Joanna Plumm at the Kings Court. Though she struggles to make friends with her fellow handmaiden, Myriah Westerling, Rhea begins to understand what life is like in Casterly Rock. During her first days, she meets Edmyn Plumm in the Golden Gallery and Rhea feels as if they bonded but she never got his name. Later during tea, Rhea learns that he is Lady Joanna's brother and they share an awkward exchange that ends in her spilling tea in his lap. While exploring the castle, she runs into a Dornish Merchant named Petyr who shares her dislike of living underground. They share a brief kiss which causes Rhea to panic leaving Petyr behind though they continue to meet after the event. Rhea tells him that she misses home and is planning to go to Lannisport to visit her Aunt Alanna. In Lannisport, Rhea connects with Alanna and realizes that the West has also become her home. During a tea with her aunt's friend Lady Brea, Rhea lies about her relationship with Edmyn Plumm to keep romance with Petyr a secret. Myriah Westerling invites her to shop in town, and Rhea tells her about her relationship with Petyr. In turn, Myriah shares her secret affections for Joffery Lydden and Rhea feels as if they are finally friends. Upon returning to the Rock, Petyr confronts Rhea about the rumors surrounding her and Edmyn. After she explains what happened, Petyr asks Rhea to run off to Dorne with him. Rhea considers the offer until he tells her that he is already married. Heartbroken, Rhea tells Myriah of her problems on their way to The Reach for a ball put on by Ashara Lannister. The Westerling helps her feel better and confirms that they are still friends. Eighter Era: During the ball, Joffery ask Rhea to dance, but ultimately dances with a new acquaintance instead. Later in the evening Rhea dances the Lydden knight at Joanna's request. She meets Meredyth Tyrell at the dessert table and the Rose warns Rhea about Lady Joanna. Rhea tells Joanna about their conversation, causing the two to meet in private. Edmyn confronts Rhea about the rumor and she lies about her part in it. Later they meet in the halls where Rhea tell him that she started the rumor. Edmyn apologizes for misleading Rhea during their first interactions and he asks her to dance. Myriah is heartbroken that she only got to dance with Joffery once and is jealous Rhea asked him to dance even though it was at Joanna's request. On the way back to Casterly Rock, Rhea stumbles upon Ser Joffery speaking with a servant girl name Dacey. She promises to keep it a secret from others. Once back at Casterly Rock, Rhea runs into Lady Brea who asks for details about the ball in the Reach then tells her to watch her back around Myriah Westerling. QUOTES ''Precious thing that she was, she was still having some trouble at court, but Joanna had hoped that she might alleviate some of the girl’s discomfort by forcing her out into the lion’s den to fend for herself. - Lady Joanna ''